bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle To The End - Part 2
Battle To The End - Part 2 * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 13 (Season 6 finale part 2) * Overall Ep #: 106 Plot The CandyCakes break up and battle the Dark Wizard once and for all Episode (Opening shot: the beginning of the episode picks up to where the previous episode ended; inside a massive white chamber.) * [Dandelion] "It's awfully quiet." * [Eggplant] "Why isn't anyone attacking us?" * [Caramel Cider] "Do you think they threw in the towel?" * [Manta Ray] "Detecting something big closing fast!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Look!" (In front of the ship is a massive dark purple creature in a wizard costume.) * [Sir Great White] "The Dark Wizard...." * [Dark Wizard] "It was a mistake to come here, CandyCakes. As you can see, you and your band of puny heroes pose no threat to me. Challenging me is the biggest mistake you will ever make." (The Dark Wizard laughs evilly and floats away, cut to the CandyCakes giving him the most poisonus glare they could muster. Sir Great White does the same.) ---------- * [Sir Great White] "Follow him!" (AQUA Jet advances further toward the Dark Wizard. A cannon fires but it stopped. No affect.) * [Sir Great White] "Manta Ray, cut the engine to half-speed." (He does so.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Sir Great White, those blasts went right through him." * [Sir Great White] "He has led us into a trap!" (Purple lasers shoot at AQUA Jet.) * [Manta Ray] "The shields are failing!" * [Remora] "It's gonna blow!" * [Sir Great White] "Turn the ship around!" (AQUA Jet makes a turn while purple lasers are shooting at it. The Dark Wizard laughs evilly.) * [Dandelion] "The gate's closing!" * [Eggplant] (hugging Cauliflower in fear) "Ah! This is it!" (The ship was too late, as the gate closes before it could leave. Then it makes a turn.) * [Sir Great White] "Hit the interior wall! We'll take cover in the gap!" (More blasts still come; while all of this is happening, AQUA Jet slowly descends down into a gap.) * [Scarecrow] "CandyCakes, get out there and open up that gate!" * [Grim Reaper] "Yeah! Prove that you're real Aqua Heroes!" * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "We don't have to prove anything!" * [Blueberry Jam] (holding her arm) "Oh, yes we do!" (The CandyCakes sped off and out of the main room.) * [Chandelee] "CandyCakes, no!" (The Sour Bakes shoot lasers at the ship; CandyCakes were blasted by an explosion. They got up and noticed a hole that just appeared after the explosion. Their Sour Bake counterparts are attacking them from high above.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Ready and...!" (The twelve reach out to touch the missiles. With that, they transform into the Star Candles. Up they go, trying to knock their counterparts down and even throwing explosive stars to attack. Everyone in the ship watched this.) * [Chandelee] "All right! All that training from the Magic Mirror is working!" (Pan to the villains on the other side of the room.) * [Grim Reaper] "I guess the CandyCakes are gonna beat us once and for all." (A ringtone startles them. Scarecrow reaches for his phone.) * [Grim Reaper] "Ugh, that music's annoying. I wish you put it on 'vibrate'." (The genie appears on the phone screen. He laughs evilly.) * [Genie] (on phone screen) "Hey, there. Are you ready to surrender yet, Scary?" * [Grim Reaper] "You bet we are!" * [Scarecrow] "I'm never gonna wait for a white flag!" * [Grim Reaper] "Forget about us hiding! Can you at least save me?" * [Genie] (on phone screen) "If you want to negotiate, you have to speak with my boss." (He exits and in comes the Dark Wizard. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper's eyes go green and droopy. The phone drops to the floor. Both laugh evilly. Cut to the Candies still battling the SourBakes, then to the twins.) * [Chondoller] "Yeah! Get 'em, CandyCakes!" * [Chandelee] "Way to go!" (Chandelee is suddenly snatched away. Grim Reaper and Scarecrow laugh evilly as they drag the boy away.) * [Chondoller] "Chandelee!" (The villains jumped out of the jagged opening on the lower part of the ship. Then they ran off and hitched a ride on a platform.) * [Chandelee] "Where are you taking me?" * [Grim Reaper] "We'll see." (The platform takes the three up and through a narrow pipe. The CandyCakes are still battling when one of them spots something below.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh my! Look down there!" (All twelve saw the male twin with the villains on the moving platform. They fly down to them. Cut to the interior of the ship.) * [Sir Great White] "The CandyCakes must save Chandelee from the Dark Wizard." * [Manta Ray] "Then it's up to us to destroy his fortress, Sir!" * [Remora] "With what...and how?" * [Dandelion] (holding phone in a wing) "Look, Sir Great White. It's Scarecrow's cell phone." * [Sr Great White] "Yeeeess...." (Cut to the platform, with the CandyCakes following in hot pursuit.) * [Lollipop Pops] (looking up) "Huh?" (The SourBakes have not yet backed out and still ready for more fighting. Tutti Coloratura's bazooka blows out massive fireballs. The Star Candles/CandyCakes reached for the fireballs. They transform into the Fiery Cakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Flamethrower!" (The move is used; streams of fire are blasted to their SourBake counterparts. Pan down to the platform; it turns left. The Fiery Cakes uses Flamethrower again. Shortly, confused looks are written on their faces.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Where'd they go?" (Cut to the ship; the phone is plugged onto a control panel. The Dark Wizard's castle is seen on the phone's screen and on the big screen in the ship. The view zooms in to a tower-like structure.) * [Dandelion] "The signal's coming from up there." * [Gastro] "It must be the command center." * [Dr. Cauliflower] "That's where they control the fortress." * [Eggplant] "Hey, let's all set out of blast off and wreck the place. That'll stop the Dark Wizard." * [Chondoller] "Yeah, but who could do it?" * [Beeping Bot] "It's your idea, so move it, buster!" * [Eggplant] "Huh?!" * [Peckadabra] "Ha ha! Don't worry. I'm coming along to bring back-up support." * [Eggplant] "Ehh...I wish I never cooked up this idea..." (Cut to the trio on the moving platform. It moves closer to the control tower. The villains have arrived; once the door splits open, both throw Chandelee in. He lands on his front side.) * [Genie] "Thanks for the special delivery." (The villains blinked, realizing what's going on.) * [Scarecrow] "I know that voice. Genie?!" * [Grim Reaper] "We've never actually been in your lamp before." * [Genie] "Well, you're in for a little surprise." (He approaches closer, and cut to frame all four. Genie appears to look eight times bigger than Scarecrow, Grim Reaper, and Chandelee; this is his true size.) ---------- (Fade in to the smaller three, utterly surprised by Genie's size.) * [Scarecrow] "You looked a lot smaller in my castle." * [Grim Reaper] "You're almost as big as the castle itself." * [Genie] (evil laugh) "I may be big, but I'm a small sales-genie. And now...we'll take the boy!" (A giant purple hand reaches down to grab Chandelee. Zoom out to reveal the Dark Wizard doing so while laughing evilly. Cut to the moving platform, with Eggplant, Peckadabra, and Beeping Bot on it, holding a bag tied to a green ribbon.) * [Eggplant] "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should go back." * [Beeping Bot] "This toy ain't no chicken!" * [Peckadabra] "Keep your mouth shut. We're almost there." (A large robe comes into view in front of them.) * [Beeping Bot] "Woah! The Dark Wizard!" (Cut to said villain with Chandelee in his hand. He floats away; cut to the uneasy three on the moving platform. The CandyCakes fly around looking for Chandelee, still as Fiery Cakes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Anyone see him?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Nope." * [Caramel Cider] (sigh) "Where the hay could he be?" * [Gelatin Soft] (pointing at something) "Dark Wizard!" (The young heroes dive down to catch up.) * [Chandelee] "Guys, no!" * [Lollipop Pops] "But we have to save you!" (The chase continues into a black area with dim lights above. Up Dark Wizard goes with the normal background.) * [Chandelee] "Guys! It's a trap! Don't follow him! Go!" * [Dark Wizard] "Ha! It's too late, little boy! The CandyCakes are about to face disharmony!" (Still in hot pursuit, the CandyCakes fly faster. Pan out to show the three villains watching this on screen.) * [Genie] "Hahaha! The CandyCakes have fallen right into our trap...thanks to you." * [Grim Reaper] "Hold it, pal!" * [Scarecrow] "We've got a big problem here." * [Grim Reaper] "We could use some refreshments." * [Scarecrow] (holding his head, woozily) "How about giving me a bag or something?" * [Genie] "I'm afraid I can't help you fellas. There's no bags for upchucking in the command center." * [Grim Reaper] "Get Eggplant." * [Scarecrow] "Uggh..." (Uneasily but eagerly, he goes to the control panel and speaks into the microphone.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey, Eggplant, whip me up a little something...that can cure my motion sickness. Bring it up to me right away!" (Eggplant comes trotting in with a plate balanced on his back.) * [Eggplant] "Here you go, sire! Clover and spinach surprise!" * [Genie] "How'd he get in here?!" * [Scarecrow] "Oh boy..." (The mastervillains munches down the first. The genie looks with surprise. Scarecrow tries to offer some to him.) * [Scarecrow] "Go on. Have a bite." * [Genie] "N-n-no! No! No thanks, really I ---!" (Too late; a second whole plate of the meal is shoved in his mouth. He accidentally swallowed it and suddenly doesn't look well. Scarecrow bursts into a hysterical laugh, while the genie claps his hands to his mouth and trying not to lose his lunch -- and probably his breakfast -- all over the floor.) * [Grim Reaper] "What, you're not used to it?" (giggles) (Cut to Peckadabra; time bombs are hung up behind him.) * [Peckadabra] "Start the timer." * [Beeping Bot] "Right." (He pushes a button on them, and the timer starts. Cut to the CandyCakes still in hot pursuit; they chased the Dakr Wizard everywhere in the fortress. Then they find themselves in a distorted background. In front of them is a large chessboard with all of the pieces in their positions. The Dark Wizard lets Chandelee drop onto the board.) * [Dark Wizard] "This is checkmate, CandyCakes. The game is up." * [Lollipop Pops] "But you're still going down!" * [Chandelee] "You led them here because this is where you make nightmares! But they're not afraid of you and your tricks." * [Dark Wizard] "They will see about that! Before this match is over, you will all feel the force of my power." * [Vanilla Cake] "Shut up!" (He blows out fire, and the others do the same. It does no affect.) * [Chandelee] "Their usual attacks won't work here." (Cut to outside the Wizard's fortress; three ships attack the opposing ships. An opening closes on them. The past friends are on screen in the AQUA Jet.) * [Minesweeper] "I'd hate to tell you this, Sir Great White, but I have some bad news for ya. Three UFOs got through. They're coming your way." (A bang got everyone's attention. The three UFOs that got in began to attack the ship. The alarm goes off.) * [Manta Ray] "We're losing our shields! The ship can't take much more!" * [Sir Great White] "We must evacuate! Prepare to abandon ship!" (An opening goes down at the bottom of the ship; everyone inside ran out and dashes off. Shortly, the ship explodes. Eggplant, Peckadabra, and Beeping Bot arrive at the scene and got off the platform.) * [Eggplant] "Hey everybody! We did it!" * [Peckadabra] "That bomb is about to go off in a minute!" * [Beeping Bot] "I don't want to be blown up into pieces!" * [Eggplant] "Hey, how come you guys aren't on the ship?" * [Dandelion] "There is no ship..." * [Mayor Jupiter] "It totally combusted..." (Eggplant, Peckadabra, and Beeping Bot gasped.) * [Beeping Bot] "But we gotta get out of here now!" * [Dr Cauliflower] (sigh) "We're all doomed..." * [Manta Ray] "We need to find another spaceship fast!" * [Remora] "We don't have any spare time to do that!" * [Sunflower] "But there must be some way we can get out of here!" * [Sir Big Rings] "There's not..." * [Sir Great White] "No. It won't be easy...we can escape." * [Chondoller] "But how, Sir Great White?" * [Gastro] "Yeah, how?" * [Beeping Bot] "I don't think there's enough ideas in the shark's brain." * [Sir Great White] "We can use the Monster Delivery System here. Also known as Genie's lamp...it'll get us home." * [Beeping Bot] "You don't seriously expect us to get into that contraption, do ya?" * [Peckadabra] "Hmm, worth a try." * [Sir Great White] "But it is close to that place where you planted that bomb!" (Everyone gasped.) * [Eggplant] "We have to go back?" * [Sir Great White] "Yes, and we have no time to lose!" (Cut to the CandyCakes, still blowing fire. The Dark Wizard laughs evilly. The twelve descend down, exhausted, turning back to normal, and turning gray.) * [Chandelee] "Guys?" (The young heroes are heard arguing.) * [Chandelee] "Guys...stop!" * [Dark Wizard] "Ha! Your friends have chosen an unfortunate time for corruption." * [Chandelee] (as the CandyCakes separate) "What have your done to them?" * [Dark Wizard] "They're now corrupted! The CandyCakes are completely helpless! I could leave them like this for all eternity! But first, I will make them continue their hostility to one another! And you will join them!" * [Chandelee] "No!" (The scenery around him changes into a dark blue background. The Dark Wizard laughs evilly.) * [Dark Wizard] "What a dream-scape! All the CandyCakes care about is evil!" (He turns to see Lollipop and Blueberry scowling at each other. Then they start kicking and punching at each other. Chandelee gasps.) * [Chandelee] (calling out) "Activate the Sweetie Marks!" * [Dark Wizard] "Ha! You're wasting your time! This is the CandyCakes' dream! They don't care about the Sweetie Marks!" (He laughs evilly.) ---------- (Fade in to the Dark Wizard; his laughter stops short when Chandelee holds up the Sweetie Marks. The light emitted from them intensifies. All twelve gray heroes saw the light and reached for it, their colors returning. The transformation starts up.) * [Dark Wizard] "Their Sweetie Marks gives them power?!" (Indeed it does; the CandyCakes transform into their mega-evolved form.) * [Dark Wizard] "Mega CandyCakes?! Ahhhhhhh!!" * [Lollipop Pops] "NOW!!!" (All twelve shoot lasers from their eyes; their lazers come together to form a massive spiral that rockets directly toward the Dark Wizard. He becomes electrocuted.) * [Dark Wizard] "Ahhhh! How did the CandyCakes discover the secret?! Those pint-sized Aqua Heroes have found my weakness! I am helpless against the magic of the Sweetie Marks!" (He screams louder and an explosion occurs. Dissolve back to the giant chess board. The CandyCakes and Chandelee watch the villains suffer in pain.) * [Chandelee] "Good work, guys! You found his weakness!" (The Dark Wizard screams again and he dissolves into thin air.) * [Lollipop Pops] "What do we say we go look for the others now?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Good idea!" (The CandyCakes --- Lollipop holding Chandelee by the hands --- fly off to find the others. Meanwhile, everyone else is on a moving platform.) * [Snicker Doodle] (pointing down) "There they are!" (They lower theirselves down.) * [Chandelee] "Hey everybody!" * [Chondoller] "Hey brother!" * [Lollipop Pops] "The Dark Wizard is defeated, everyone." (All on the platform cheered.) * [Caramel Cider] "Where y'all headin' now?" * [Chondoller] "The AQUA Jet has blown into pieces! We have to escape before our bomb goes off!" (Cut to the command center. The genie nosily drinks a bottle of water, while Scarecrow and Grim Reaper burst out in laughter.) * [Scarecrow] "You should've seen the look on your face!" * [Genie] "Th-that was completely DISGUSTING!!" * [Grim Reaper] "Now you know how we feel about you!" (The door to the command room was cut down by Sir Great White and everyone barged in.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "There's the monster delivery system!" * [Scarecrow] "Hey! What's going on?!" * [Dandelion] "The CandyCakes defeated the Dark Wizard and now we're gonna destroy this place." * [Scarecrow] "No way!" (The genie floats away, frightened. Remora and Manta Ray swam to the control panel.) * [Manta Ray] "The system's powered up!" * [Sir Great White] "We must leave at once!" (Cut to the townspeople trying to shove their way into a small hole in the wall.) * [Scarecrow] "Hey, the genie's lamp on the outside is cracked!" * [Grim Reaper] "We can't use this thing to go back!" * [Gelatin Soft] "But it's the only way to get back!" * [Sir Great White] "Activate!" * [Remora & Manta Ray] "Here we go!" (The hole glows and everyone jumps through. Shortly after that, the bomb explodes, the whole space fortress destroyed. Three UFO ships fly away from it. Cut to the four Aqua Heroes' ship.) * [Sir Rover] "The CandyCakes and their crew have actually done it." (Next Minesweeper's.) * [Minesweeper] "I wonder if they...escaped before the fortress went boom." (Last the Tick Bros.) * [Tick Bros.] "Good luck...fellow friends!" (Cut to the castle.) * [Sweetheart] "It's no use! This lamp won't work!" (Everyone else in the room gasped.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "If that lamp isn't fixed in a few seconds, Sweetheart..." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "...our children won't be able to return!" (Cranberry Pup barks in agreement.) * [Castle Guard Chief] "Here, you might wanna try..." * [Sweetheart] "I've tried everything, but I'm missing a part!" * [Castle Guard Chief] "That's what I'm telling you. I found this on the floor." ("This", which he held in his claw, is a screw.) * [Sweetheart] "Th-that's the part I'' need!" (He swiftly grabs a screwdriver and screws the thing down.) * ['Sweetheart'] "''Now it's fixed!" (Shortly, the lamp glows and the whole crew crawled out.) * [Scarecrow] "Home sweet home!" * [Grim Reaper] "Oh, I never wanna leave this place again!" (Chandelee, Chondoller, and the CandyCakes run/fly to Mr. Rainbow and Mrs. Galaxy, and all form a huge group hug.) ~ (Song) ~ (Cotton and Choco fly up to the ceiling.) *[Cotton Puffy, Choco Cream] "HEY!" *[Choco Cream] "This song right now goes for the heroes..." *[Cotton Puffy] "The awesome ship flyers..." *[Choco Cream] "Our throwback helpers..." (Red Unicorn and Blue Alicorn start playing out with a guitar and drums, respectively.) *[Both] "The ones that were chose to be supporters and for all the very nice and kind creatures out there!" *[Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn] "CandyCakes! This one's for you!" *[All] "Wooo YEAH!" (The first verse changes to certain groups of characters; first two lines cut to the female CandyCakes. Next two the boys. Third two the twins on boats. Fourth two Mr. Rainbow and Mrs. Galaxy in a restaurant.) [All] We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet (Vanilla and Sugar sneak into a cave.) Thank you for defeating the evil Wizard Thank you for fighting the world's biggest lizard. (Both are ontop of a hill. Four skeletons come sneaking behind them.) Thank you for the times our home stayed safe But now we're fine Cause this world is MINE! (During this, the two winked and prepare to fight. Dissolve to Lollipop sleeping in her bed.) Thank you for the time we woke (Blueberry drags her away.) To the smell of burning oak (Cut to Lollipop and Blueberry flying out of the house, which caught on fire. Cut to two monsters laughing, and the two CandyCakes frowned.) Those monsters made us frown As our house burnt to the ground (Dissolve to the rest of the CandyCakes gang rapidly rebuilding the house.) But we'll build our house high Right through the clear blue sky And when they say 'you mad'? We say 'no dude, you're banned'! (The second verse; first two lines cut to the mayor, his wife, and their twin toddlers. Next two cuts to Sunflower and Sir Big Rings napping beside a tree. Third two Sweetheart dancing to music from an old record player. Fourth two Sir Big Rings, Manta Ray, and Remora resting on a cloud. During the rest they swing their swords around, ending with Remora accidentally bumping into Manta Ray.) We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na (Cut to the three villains in the throne room.) Thank you for the times you crushed Scarecrow's evil plans, Thank you for Rule 1 but this is our playground (Blue Alicorn stands ontop of a tree and flies off.) Cause we will rock that super-awesome celebration And you know what that calls for? (The alicorn bumps into Pink Pegasus, both smiling sheepishly.) Yeah, of course, it's a party Hey! (Cut to Lollipop reading something from a paper, her expression changes.) Jupiter looks amazing The worlds too complicated Who was the one that made it? I feel so dark degraded (Lollipop puts it aside and smiles.) Don't worry I'll show you (She holds out a map.) Got a good map I once drew (She tosses that aside and holds out a pink balloon.) Balloons, I'll take a few Now look what I can do! (She and Choco get a small cannon ready. It blows out confetti and everyone cheers. Now is the third verse; first two lines cut to Scarecrow and Grim Reaper grooving to music from a record player. Next two is the genie making circling motions with his heads to the gems that rotate above his head. Third two is all the monsters having a party. Fourth two cuts to all Jupiter Town citizens having their party in town. The rest cuts to the monsters again, partying wildly.) We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na (Cut to Lollipop in a blue snowing background.) [Lollipop Pops] Thank you from the botton of our hearts To all the citizens Who helped me and my gang all the way We say hooray! We say hooray! Ahh....ahh-ahhh... (Cut to the party in town.) [All] We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet *[Cotton Puffy] "WOO!!" [All] We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet (Sunrise approached. Everyone looked with awe.) *[Mr. Rainbow] "Jupiter Town is as beautiful as ever." *[Sunflower] "It was hard work, but we all made it together." *[Rainbow Flavor] "And everything's back to normal." *[Grim Reaper] "Except for the castle...it's still a wreck..." *[Scarecrow] "My dad will be so mad that I have no way to order any more monsters..." *[Sir Great White] "What about this?" (He holds out the phone, and the villains discovered that it has been wrecked as well. Cut to the CandyCakes.) *[Lollipop Pops] "We CandyCakes have saved Jupiter and proved ourselves to be the greatest Aqua Heroes of all." *[Rainbow Flavor] "Really?" *[Lollipop Pops] "We're not quite there yet. There's still more adventures awaiting us, and more monsters to battle." (The party still rages on. While fireworks start up, the twelve small heroescome together.) [All] We are the ones That will party all the way Nothing'll stop us now Stop us from our game In all these years We're all happy in our way Thank you for saving Saving our beloved home planet Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na Na na-na na Na na na-na-na-na! ~ (Song ends) ~ End of episode.